Stewart Parker (TFD)
Stewart Parker is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. He worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha as the station medic to help the scientists there as they studied Alaskan weather conditions at the start of the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Parker went to school to become a doctor. A month or so before the outbreak began, Parker was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska as the station's primary medic. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" When Nathan is brought in, Parker works with his assistant, Charles Patel, to heat him up. When Charles sees a bite mark on Nathan, Parker worriedly notes that it looks to be human. Later, after Nathan awakens and tells Parker and the rest of the group what happened to him, Parker and his assistant give Nathan antibiotics and patch up his wound, as well as give him warm water to heat up his frostbitten hands. Over time, he notices Nathan’s bite wound getting infected. Looking for a second opinion, he calls in a nearby Spencer Crawford, as he has minor experience in the medical field, and he notes it definitely exhibits symptoms of a viral infection, so the antibiotics they’ve been giving him wouldn’t work except in warding off outside bacteria. Parker, confused, says that earlier it looked bacterial, but Spencer exclaims that he isn’t wrong, and Parker assures him that’s true: it does look viral right now. He says they’re out of antivirals and will have to hope Nathan can fight it off until the storm clears so they can evacuate him. Later, as night arrives, Nathan is covered in sweat and really weak. Parker gives him some water and leaves him to rest, but seems convinced that he won’t make it. Jackson Bensen, Julia Wentz, and Edgar Anderson return from going out to find the infected that bit Nathan and Parker helps get the man into a quarantined room. While everyone goes to bed, Parker stands by the undead man and watches him intently through the glass pane between them, wondering what’s wrong with him. "Pulse" As Parker continues watching the undead man, a now-dead and reanimated Nathan sneaks up behind him and grabs him, biting him in the shoulder. Parker’s screams alert the rest of the base and they all go to rescue him. Julia pries him away from Nathan as Jackson, Spencer, and Edgar work to tie up the now-undead man. Charlie helps Parker patch himself up, and afterward he looks over Nathan. He gets him gagged and feels for his pulse, but is unable to detect it, even after he tries with a stethoscope. He points this out, saying the man is technically dead, and Spencer asks why he’s still moving then, and Parker has no obvious answer for him. He then connects the undead man they have in quarantine to Nathan, wondering if it’s the bite that caused Nathan’s reanimation. Parker takes a saliva sample from Nathan and has Julia look over it. She notes that it’s packed full of harmful bacteria. Concerned, as he was just bitten by him, Parker runs blood tests on both himself and Nathan to find that Nathan has abnormal amounts of bacteria in his blood. In himself, Parker notices his wound already beginning to get infected, so he finishes patching it up and gives himself antibiotics, then decides to get some rest, telling them to put Nathan through an MRI machine on a hunch. They find there’s still some activity in Nathan’s brain, despite him being dead. After the group separates, Charlie stays by Parker’s side. Parker later wakes up from a bad dream and can tell he’s about to turn, the infection getting worse and worse. He gets Julia, Edgar, Charlie, and Meredith Bryan to help him into the MRI machine so they can get more readings on the disease. They tie him down and put him through the MRI multiple times, once before he dies, once afterward, and another as he reanimates, also recording the time it takes for him to reanimate. The same meningitis-like infection rooting from the brainstem found by Dr. Jenner on the show is found by the scientists. It’s determined that the only way to kill the undead is via the brain, so this is tested when Edgar stabs Parker, and it works. Charlie and Julia later operate on Parker to learn more about the disease and find his brain is discolored, and they document more weird findings. "Finders Keepers" Julia keeps her sample of Parker’s brain tissue, but wants to respect the man by not “poking and prodding at it.” When the scientists are evacuated by the coast guard, Parker, as well as the undead on the base, are taken away as well, though he doesn't appear. Death *Undead Man (Indirectly Caused) *Nathan (Alive) After the scientist at the base found Nathan outside nearly frozen, they take him inside and warm him up, unaware that the bite on his arm will cause him to die and turn into a walker. When that happens at night, Parker is caught off guard and is bitten by Nathan. *Edgar Anderson (Zombified) After reanimating, Charlie tries to put him out himself, but is unable to, so Edgar does it for him. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" Category:BrambCrackers Category:The Frozen Dead